The Amazing World of Gumball Movie:The Return
Not to be confused with the episode. The Amazing World of Gumball Movie:The Return ''is a movie by Agentpman1. Summary A few years later,after Dr. Budur rules Elmore,The gang loses and in deppresion,they leave home. However,Gumball decides to get one more chance to bring their town back. But he has to get the whole gang back first. Characters 'Major Characters' ''Characters from the real show. Gumball Watterson,Darwin Watterson,Anais Watterson,Nicole Watterson,Richard Watterson,Purple Moose,Marvin,Oxegon Lady,Gym Bacon,Dolly,Penny ,Saria,Tobias,Banana Joe,Idaho,Tina Rex,Jamie,Clayton,Bobert,Rob,Teri,Masami,Carrie,Hector. ''Characters from the Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. Skylar Peterson,Mabel Watterson,Dr. Budur,Roxanne Nelson,Frodo Sanders,Dan Livingstone,Sullvan Dog,Hot Dog,Maddie,MeeMee,Fireball Brad Watterson,Cobby Nuttels,Emily Cartridge,Stace Stuffings,Antonio321,Agentpman1,Canndy Watterson,Candy Robertson,Crypto,Big Old Blue, Piers Nivans. 'Minor Characters''' Dinky Dog,Jill Valentine (character),Mirranda Vendia]],Ravi Raccon,Goliath,Golem,Natalya,Chris Redfield,Daisy Watterson,Heather Higgins,Pac the Dog,Spongebob Squarepants,Green Squaker,fan,Audrey Armstrong,Phinx,Anna Strawberry,Bella Strawberry,Carol,The Alternates,Alternate Penny,Four Eyes,Conny Petersson,Connor Higgins,An Animated Cory,Dogs,Sentrick,Cats,Cowclone from The Revenge of the Bad,Gleep and Glorp,Aguilera Anna Garven,Carlton,Carly,Chumball,Radar,Doodlelean Dog,Glusinous. Transcript Shows the title. (Glusinous gets thrown on the ground,knocked out.) Gumball: Once again guys! We did it! We've saved Elmore! Skylar: Yeah! Fireball: Ugh...I'm getting tired of this....villians,villians! Everywhere,villians! And plus! My arms are getting tired! Gumball: Oh stop being crabby! Fireball: Whatever..... Sullvan: At least it's all over! Stace: Wait.....Whats that thing? (Shows a hook thing stuck in the ground. Roxanne: Idk... Gumball: Um...It looks like some sort of....well......I don't know either. Hot Dog: I know its Slenderman! (Explodes.) Bobert: 0_0 (The thing moves.) Gumball: Omg! That thing just moved! Anias: Should we.....take that thing home? Gumball: And how? Anias: Like this! Whatever that thing is,I think its filled with cookies! Hot Dog: :D LETS DO THIS LEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Digs a hole throgh through the ground rapildy,Freeing the thing.)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!!!!!!!JENKINZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!! ??????: *cough.* *cough.* Gumball: Hello? ???????: Huh? H-h-hello? Is anyone there? Gumball: Um...yes? ???????: Please.....help me.... Skylar: Uuuhhhh......Ok....I guess.... (An explosion occurs.) Gumball: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!??? Fireball: WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK! (Everyone rushes to Elmore only to find that it has been destroyed.) Gumball: WOAH! Mabel: What happened!!!??? Fireball: Our town! Who-Who did this!? ??????: That would be me! Everyone: *Gasp.* Dr.Budar: So you thought you can finally defeat me huh? Gumball: You! We will get you for this! Dr.Budar: Oh really? (Presses a button on a remote.) (A bunch of robots appear out of the ground.) Budar: Behold! My new city! And tommorow, my new world! Fireball: ........Alright. Lets kill him again.... Budar: Oh no you don't! Robots! Cease them! (The robots hold everyone by the arms except Gumball.) MeeMee: Wha? Fireball: What's going on!? Budar: Gumball, you have 3 choices.... Gumball: ......Ok...what are they? Budar: 1, You can either join my side and rule the town with me! Budar: 2, You can either leave the town and never come back! Budar: And,my personal favorite,3,Join your friends and die! Gumball: How about 4! Budar: 4? Gumball: Yeah, 4! Let my friends go and kick your butt! Budar: ......Sure... Gumball: .....Really? Budar: Nope! Robots! Take them away! (The robots fly away.) Everyone: AAHH!!! Gumball: What the? Where did you take them? Budar: Oh,no where special! Just,the prision! Gumball: Prision? No....No!!!! You can't do this!!! Budar: Yes i can! And what will you do? Gumball: I'll....I'll..... Budar: You'll what? Gumball: I'll....*sigh* Join you.... Budar: Hahaha! Aw....too late! Gumball: What? Budar: Did you really expect me to go all like, HEY GUMBALL!! PWEAZE JOIN MWY SWIDE! HAHAHA!! Lol not really! Everyone knows you can't do anything! Gumball: ......2.... Budar: What? Gumball: I pick two...I'll leave....You're right....I am useless... Budar: Good....Now so long Gumball! See you later! (Gumball leaves,sadly.) Budar: Now then! I will now destroy and Rebuild Elmore! Or should I say...Budar City! Mwahahahaha! (later.) Dr.Budur: Wait....What's that noise? Why is there a siren? Let's have a look...(See's through telescope.) (MeeMee,and Fireball break out of the prison.) Dr.Budur: WHAT!!??? (Gets microphone.) POLICE!!! WE HAVE TWO PRISONERS TRYING TO ESCAPE!!! Robot police #1: What? Budur: ......GET THE ESCAPERS!!! Robot police #2: Oh! K! (The police chase after the two.) (TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!) Gallery Untitled 98.png|Beginning of the episode. Storyboard.png|Early storyboard intro Trivia *This was the first episode of Season 3. *Many characters from past fanfics make reappearences. (Dinky,Phinx,Kitty,Felix Dog,John Ericson,Hot Dog (Season 1 appearence.) Natalya,Maddie,etc.) *The fan that Hot Dog danced with from The Prom reappears in this episode. *Quassy Bird appears in the move,making him the only character who appeared in another series rather then the Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. *The movie is based on The Muppets,a 2011 film. *This movie was dedicated to Agent's old school,Hillside,and his latest school,Westside. *In the intro of the episode is animated in the crcr collective. *Big old Blue reappears in this episode and eats Crypto,Just like in Goodbye, Darwin. Category:Movie Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Serious Episodes Category:Fanfics with made-up characters